We were in love, once upon a time
by PauCev
Summary: They have broken up, and his is sure they had made the right desition, but had they? When he sits and think about it, will his feelings change? Give it a try, I think its good.


**A/N** (**Read, its kind of important**): Perhaps it is because I've been reading a lot of Hermione/Twins stories so I imagine this is a Fred/Hermione, from Fred's point of view. But I suppose it could be applied to any couple. You might think it is a bit OOC, but we really don't know if any of the Harry Potter's boys have a sensitive side, and this is how I imagine Fred's.

It's a sad story, I have a sequel planned but I'll only write it if you want me to, so read, enjoy, and review!

**Disclaimer**: Although neither of them are mentioned, I don't own the characters nor any of the references made to the Harry Potter series…

**We were in love, once upon a time**

I let myself fell onto my high back chair in front of the fire, a goblet of wine on my left hand. It's raining outside, the rumbling of thunder fills the room which is occasionally illuminated by he lightening that follows the racket. The smell of wet grass enters through the half open window and reaches me, bringing back memories. Eventually I feel hot tears flooding my eyes and this time you are not here to wipe them. There is no consoling hug, no one to tell me that we can work it out, that somehow we'll make I function. No, it's over now. We were about to give up so many times, but love conquered our fears and doubts in the end, not this time though.

I know it was for the best, it just wasn't meant to be, but after being together for so long I can't help but feel lonely tonight; to miss you arms around me, your soft kisses on my forehead. I remember now your silly jokes, and how you used to make me laugh; our private jokes and internal codes; the songs we used to listen together, just lying in bed, enjoying being with each other. I really appreciate those things now, which I used to take for granted.

I can't believe we gave up on love. I used to think I was one of those persons who would never surrender to the routine and the monotony that commonly invades the lives of couples that have been together for a long time; and even if you were one of those, I would always be the one to fight for us and convince you that it was worthwhile. But today I find myself alone, listening to the rain, sunk in loneliness and melancholy. And I have to confess that I didn't put up a fight, that it was me who gave in to the flood of tiredness and boredom that eventually covered out relationship, burying it forever.

A friend told me you are with someone new, and that you seam happy with him. Well, that's probably for the best, though it breaks my heart to think of you doing with someone else what you use to do with me. All those places that belonged to us, our favorite table at the Three Broomsticks, Saturdays afternoons playing exploding snap or wizard chess and then our poor attempts to cook that usually ended up in disaster, our sudden apparitions at each others work to have lunch together, well, all those little things that make a relationship worth living. Why did we brake up? I wonder desolately as the flames crackle lower and lower.

And all the fights, the monotony, the lack of interest that we felt the last months of the relationship answer my question.Back thenI felt like I didn't love you anymore, andalthough you never told me this I suspect you were in the same place. We had lost something that used to exist between us and neither of us had enough strength to built it back. No, we couldn't continue like that and I'm still sure we took the right decision. But then again, did we?

It was a mutual agreement. We assured ourselves would remain being friends; though we both knew it was a lie. We probably wanted to continue talking to each other, but deep down knew it didn't work like that, that if we weren't together, we weren't anything. I can't say I was happy about that, but when the moment came to put an end to everything, I was positive thatwe would feel better than we felt, perhaps we would even care more for each other. I never dreamed I would miss you so much and that my days would be empty without your smile.

Oh god, how much I need you right now! I don't know if we can work everything out, and I can't promise that we will not end up in the same place a month from now, but if you were to come back, I would hug you and assure you that everything is going to be fine; I would wipe your tears and convince you that it is possible. Because at this moment, you are the only one who can turn my world right again.

My goblet is empty now, and the fire almost extinguished. I stand up and drag myself to bed. Probably tomorrow, when the rain stops and I'm busy with my daily duties, I'll go back to thinking that we took the right path and that we are better off. But what will happen when I enter the Three Broomsticks to have lunch, I cannot tell… because now I know that deep down I never stopped loving you.

**The end**

**A/N**: So, should I write a sequel or not? It's your call!


End file.
